A Pink BracketBuster 7: Going Tripping
by PRWASeasonTwo
Summary: It's another installment in the Pink BracketBuster series; the 2014 NCAA Men's Basketball Tournament Angel Grove/Reefside Madness pool has some enticing trips on the line involving some of the group's favorite passions. With nearly 50 people involved from the Power Rangers and Suite Life universes, who will end up taking their trips to be remembered forever?
1. 1: Selection Sunday

A/N: For those wondering about this, yes I am deciding to bring this back albeit a little bit late (with the blessing of psav2005). And yes the Suite Life characters are involved. There will be a blitz of chapters here to start as I am doing a full PBB thing for this year. So I get to do Selection Sunday, games for the first weekend and then I do the recap of weekend one.

A/N 2: Nothing is mine, except Melissa Blanks.

A/N 3: It's been a while since this has happened so let's give a quick run down of who is a fan of who:

UCLA: Tommy, Jason, Rocky, Aisha

Florida: Kimberly

USC: Zack Taylor, Trini, Adam, Tanya

Stanford: Hayley, Billy, Kat, Justin, Ethan

UNLV: Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone

Oregon: Carlos, Cassie

Washington State: TJ

Gonzaga: Crystal

BYU: Lindsey

Nevada: Trent, Kira

Long Beach State: Conner

San Diego: Chelsea

Cal State Fullerton: Jen

Cornell: Anton

St. Mary's: Elsa

San Diego State: Cassidy, Devin

Syracuse: Ernie

Arizona State: Lt. Stone

New Mexico: Bulk

Maryland: Skull

Arizona: Eric, Wes

Bowling Green: Phil

Nebraska: Melissa

Yale: Cody, Bailey

UConn: Zack Martin, Maya, Woody, Addison

St. John's: London, Marcus

Chapter 1: Selection Sunday

**March 16, 2014**

**The Juice Bar**

**Angel Grove, CA**

As was the case every year, the Angel Grove Juice Bar was rocking as the NCAA Basketball Tournament Selection Show was about to begin for the event colloquially known as March Madness.

Since the last time the gang had seen each other, at SummerSlam, much had changed. Billy had made smart watches akin to the ones on the Samsung commercials using old Command Center technology. Every single one of the near 50 members of this tight-knit group was identifiable by the wearing of one of these watches.

They had kept in touch in particular during the 24 hour ESPN hoops marathon in which several of their favorite teams had participated…with the exception of Bailey, who had gone to Chicago to see her Kansas Jayhawks in person against Duke. Conner had tried to get off work to join her, but no such luck.

The only two members of this group that were not there were London and Marcus as spring break at St. John's had occurred earlier. For that purpose, Tommy was keeping in touch through his smart watch with them both.

As UConn and Yale were on spring break, this would be the first time that Bailey, Cody, Woody, Zack, Maya and Addison would spend spring break in California with the rest of the gang. The new person on the block was Melissa, who would be in the contest for the first time after not participating the previous year.

As well as looking forward to being in the pool for the first time, she was hoping Nebraska would make the NCAA tournament for the first time in 16 years.

Unlike past years, there weren't many bubble teams out of the schools that would be represented; the biggest question mark as it turned out would be St. John's.

**"Good evening everybody and welcome to the NCAA Men's Basketball Selection Show," **Greg Gumbel says which prompts a huge, thunderous response from the near 50 packed into the Juice Bar to watch the proceedings.

"Man it's good to get this going again," Rocky said.

"Don't count on Florida losing again this year boys," Kim said with her typical mischievous smirk. "26 straight and counting, baby, and six more to go."

"That's one thing I hope we don't hear a lot of," Tommy said.

"Is she always like this?" Melissa said. "Remember I'm the rookie in the room."

"Oh my God yes," Tommy said. "UCLA has lost to them three times in the tournament since 2006 and we never hear the end of it from her."

"Well I'm just hoping for Nebraska to get in, I wouldn't dare pick them to win but I just want to get there," Melissa said. "But my oh my, she's cocky."

Right on cue, everyone turned to the TV as the four #1 seeds were about to be announced.

**"And the overall #1 seed is…the Florida Gators."**

That elicited boos from all over the room but most notably the two Arizona fans in the room. The Wildcats had a great season but unlike Florida had lost in their tournament finals.

"Boo!" Wes shouted. "We should have got that overall #1!"

"Yeah, seriously, Kim, who the hell has Florida played?" Eric said. "Arizona played maybe the toughest schedule in the country!"

"26 in a row, boys, that's all I have to say," Kim said.

Little did anyone know that after a few minutes, a familiar foe for Kimberly would be called…in the top half of the bracket.

As it turned out, Colorado would be playing Pittsburgh in an 8/9 matchup (with the winner to likely play Florida in Orlando) and Virginia Commonwealth (Bailey groaned at seeing that name as they had eliminated her home state Jayhawks two years prior) would play Stephen F. Austin in a 5/12 matchup in San Diego.

**"And the 4 seed is…the Bruins of UCLA."**

As everyone knew they would, the UCLA four in the room hooted and hollered while others (including the USC four) jeered. It turned out that UCLA would be playing Tulsa in round one in San Diego, with the winner to play the VCU/SFA matchup.

Almost immediately, it was someone else's turn to cheer.

**"The #2 seed in the South Region is…the Kansas Jayhawks."**

That elicited another cheer, this time from Bailey, whose home state Jayhawks would now be placed in Florida's bracket, although their first two games would be in St. Louis. But that was not the end.

**"The 7 seed in the South Region is…the Lobos of New Mexico, and they will meet…the 10th seed Stanford Cardinal."**

Now it was Bulk's turn to cheer, along with the Stanford five as they would be pitted against one another in round one with the winner to likely meet Bailey's Jayhawks in round two. However, that still was not the end.

**"These games to be played in Buffalo, New York on Thursday. The #3 seed is, the Syracuse Orange."**

This got some applause from Ernie; as it turned out the Orange would take on Western Michigan, with the winner to meet the victor of a battle between Dayton and Ohio State.

"If there's one thing I've been waiting on, it's to have some revenge on Ohio State after they knocked us out on the way to New Orleans," Ernie said.

"We'll be waiting," Woody said confidently; though a UConn student he was still from Cleveland and thus still was a huge Ohio State supporter.

"That is, if Dayton doesn't beat them first," Phil said as he interjected himself.

"Always have to interject yourself, don't you Phil?" Woody said.

"That's who I am," Phil said.

Meanwhile, Bulk and the Stanford five were already making arrangements to meet at Bulkmeier's for their game which would be Friday in St. Louis. Nearby, Cody and Bailey were discussing that side of the bracket.

"Kansas got a good draw," Cody said.

"Yeah but I don't like the way we're playing," Bailey said. "We had a chance to make a statement the last two weeks of the season but we've lost a few games down the stretch. We need to find a way to get back the momentum; I do like our draw, however."

Still elsewhere, the UCLA four were talking…and there was some murmuring about what might be. However, Tommy was downplaying things for the moment.

"Don't even talk about it till we get there, guys," Tommy said. "We need to take care of business in San Diego. Tulsa beat UCLA 20 years ago in a 4/13 so we need to take no game lightly."

Right then, the broadcast turned back on to reveal the West Region.

**"These games to be played Friday and Sunday in San Diego. And the West #1 seed is…the Arizona Wildcats."**

That got cheers from Wes and Eric, but with a hint of anger; they still felt that Arizona should have been the #1 seed overall.

"It's a joke that we didn't get that overall #1 seed, Eric," Wes said. "That conference Florida plays in, what a joke."

"Yeah it isn't like their football, that's for sure," Eric said. "But we've played the toughest schedule in the country and we have the best defense in the country. Bring THEM on, I say."

**"The #8 seed in the West is Oklahoma State and they will meet…9 seed Gonzaga."**

That got a cheer from Crystal, but not as loud.

"I'm not cheering as loud because the Zags haven't been as good this year," Crystal said. "I hope we can win a game but as much as I'd love to talk junk I can't because we haven't played that well this year."

"Zags haven't played as well but if you play well enough you might be able to take out Marcus Flop and Little Brother," Hayley said, referring to Oklahoma's instate rival OSU; remember, Hayley had grown up in Tulsa an Oklahoma fan. "It'd be funny to see Smart and Co. go one and done."

**"These games to be played Thursday and Saturday in Spokane; the 4 seed in the West is…the Aztecs of San Diego State, to meet 13 seed New Mexico State."**

This got dueling cheers and boos; the cheers from Cassidy and Devin, and the boos from Bulk at the mentioning of New Mexico State.

"And we get a chance to take out Arizona potentially!" Cassidy and Devin said, giggling and looking at Wes and Eric, knowing they could possibly meet the Wildcats in Anaheim in the sweet 16. "See you boys in Anaheim; we almost beat you last time!"

Wes and Eric glared as if to say, 'oh really?'

**"The 5 seed in the West is Oklahoma, and they will take on…12 seed North Dakota State."**

Hayley groaned at seeing that; it was a tough draw for Oklahoma for sure.

"The dreaded 5/12. Yikes," Hayley said. "Against a good team, too."

The next batch of games was in Milwaukee on the first Thursday and Saturday; the West 2 seed Wisconsin would play 15 seed American. And then…

**"The 7 seeds are…the Oregon Ducks and they will face 10 seed BYU on Thursday."**

That got cheers from Carlos and Cassie, as well as Lindsey as they both looked at each other; a rendezvous Thursday was almost certain.

The next batch of games, in San Antonio Friday and Sunday, would bring forth a first timer fully into the field.

After it was announced that Creighton would meet Louisiana-Lafayette, the 6/11 was up next.

**"The Baylor Bears are the 6 seed and they will meet…the 11 seed Nebraska Cornhuskers."**

In an instant, Melissa was off her feet cheering; the drought of 16 years for Nebraska was finally history.

"Congrats and welcome back to the field," Kim said as she approached Melissa. "You're from Omaha; what are your thoughts on Creighton?"

"I have mixed feelings about them; they're from Omaha, where I spent my childhood and I went to several Creighton games growing up," Melissa said. "But there's a huge giant rift in their fans; many cheer for the Nebraska football team in the fall but put on Creighton gear in the winter and spring. It's tough because they don't have a D-1 football team, but the problem is their constant need to root for Husker football but bash other programs."

"And about their team?" Kim said. "I kinda think McDermott is cute."

"Oh you wouldn't dare say that around Tommy, would you?" Melissa teased.

"Don't worry, he knows what I think of McDermott," Kim said.

"As far as their team, I think they are overrated," Melissa said. "They are a total one player team; easy to zone as Providence did last night. I think once Baylor beats us they'll shut Creighton down too."

"You're picking Nebraska to lose? Balderdash, I've got them in the sweet 16!" Kim said.

"Yeah, I am. I'm a fan but I'm a realist, I hate the draw," Melissa said. "Baylor's playing great; we are too, but it's a bad matchup."

Meanwhile, the trash talk was already starting between Wes and Eric and Cassidy and Devin.

"You guys think you have such an easy road," Cassidy said. "You barely beat us last time, so who's to say you can do it again in Anaheim?"

"Yeah…IF you guys make it," Eric said. "I know we'll be in Anaheim, will you?"

"We'll be there," Devin said. "You don't win at Allen Fieldhouse and become a fluke, right Bailey?"

They both turned to where they thought Bailey was and found the chair empty.

"Looks like you guys just thought Bailey would be there," Wes said. "Silly Aztec fans."

The next bracket to be revealed was the Midwest Bracket, where the undefeated Wichita State Shockers were unsurprisingly the top seed there. This region strangely devoid of PBB squads; this one was more known for boos than cheers.

Xavier was announced as a team that would play in a play in game in Dayton on Tuesday which got boos from Phil; he was from Cincinnati and a Bearcat fan, thus he hated Xavier. Kentucky had also been announced against Kansas State with the winner to likely play the Shockers which received the most boos in the room.

The bottom half was a little different, though still not a whole lot of cheers and a lot of boos still.

**"These games to be played in Raleigh Friday and Sunday; the 3 seeds are the Duke Blue Devils…and they will meet the 14 seed Mercer Bears."**

That got a mild cheer from Conner; Duke fan growing up since 1992, but it was known he'd been so frustrated with how the team had played this year, while many others booed Duke's name popping up.

"How far can they go?" Chelsea said.

"Not far," Conner said. "This isn't the Duke dynasty of the early 90s; it's not even the 2010 Duke squad that won. They better hope for a really sweet draw. Mercer will be a tough game."

The next batch of games announced would be in Milwaukee Thursday and Saturday; Michigan was announced as a 2 seed playing 15 seed Wofford, and then….

**"The 7 seeds are…the Texas Longhorns…"**

This announcement got boos from Hayley….

**"and they will meet the 10 seeds from Arizona State."**

This was one of the only picks that got dueling boos and cheers; cheers from Stone but boos from the two Arizona fans.

"ASU's gonna beat Texas and you know it, boys," Stone said to Wes and Eric. "It'd be funny to see UA be the first one seed to lose to a 16."

"Dream on, Stone," Wes said. "You know a 16 never beats a 1 and moreover, you better hope Sparky wins that game against Texas otherwise we'll laugh at you all Friday."

The final bracket to be revealed would be the East bracket; Virginia had been announced as the last top seed, thus making it four of the four top seeds which won their conference tournaments. Virginia had beaten Duke earlier in the ACC tournament final to claim the last overall top seed.

Virginia's pod had not receive much cheers or boos; however, the next pod revealed would get boos and cheers.

Michigan State was announced as a 4 seed to play Delaware in Spokane Thursday; then, shortly after that….

**"The 5 seeds are…the Cincinnati Bearcats…"**

This got cheers from Phil, and this was followed by…

**"and they will meet the 12 seeds, the Harvard Crimson."**

That got boos from both Cody and Bailey who had returned to the room; they both knew how tough Harvard was. They still didn't like Harvard though.

"Well, I hope we can beat Harvard for you guys at least but the Bearcats never win in the tournament so I guess it's a foregone conclusion they'll lose. It's what Cincinnati teams do these days," Phil said.

"Yeah, Harvard's tough even though I hate them; well coached team," Cody said.

The bottom half of the bracket would be fairly silent except for one particular team, a team that had won it all the last time these individuals had been together.

After Villanova was announced as a 2 seed in Buffalo playing Milwaukee on Thursday….

**"and the 7 seeds are…the Connecticut Huskies and they will take on 10 seed the Hawks of St. Joseph's."**

The Connecticut four stood up and cheered; after a one year absence the Huskies were back in the tourney.

After the Midwest bracket was announced, the field of 68 was now complete although one PBB team had been left out; that was the first thing Bailey realized.

"St. John's…they must have been one of the first four out," Bailey said.

"They lost four of their last six, I'm not surprised they got left out," Ernie said. "They really cratered down the stretch."

No sooner had Bailey finished talking than Jason and Tommy had come out with the brackets.

"OK, guys, listen up!" Tommy said. "First of all, I've sent emails to both Marcus and London, they told me on the smart watch they have the brackets.

"While the trophy the originals won two years ago may not be at stake, we have some pretty cool stuff on hand this year," Tommy said, turning to Chelsea.

"As you all know, my sports PR firm works very closely with WWE," Chelsea said. "For the third place finisher, not only will you be granted instant access to WWE Network, but you will be in the running to win tickets to WrestleMania 31 at the new Levi's Stadium in Santa Clara."

That got a huge round of applause; for the first time since 2005, WrestleMania would be coming back to California in 2015 and one of the participants would be in the running to win it!

"Kim, you're up," Tommy said.

"As everyone knows, I was in a sorority at Florida…as a matter of fact, the very same one that Erin Andrews was in while she was there," Kim said. "As I've said many times, two of my sorority sisters, two of my best friends outside of all of you guys work in sports management in both Major League Baseball spring training leagues. The second place finisher of our competition will win full spring training passes for the team of your choice."

That got a huge round of applause as almost everyone in the group were huge baseball fans. That left Phil with the floor…he had connections that were responsible for the first place prize that year.

"Like Kim, my friend from Bowling Green also works in sports management, and works in particular with the major preseason conference tournaments in college basketball," Phil said. "I am hereby pleased to announce that the winner of this year's competition will receive full tickets to whichever preseason college basketball tournament you wish. The winner…I just need to know by the middle of summer which tournament you want so arrangements can be made."

A huge roar went up at that; most of the group had wanted to go to a major preseason tournament, and now one of them would get that chance.

TBC...


	2. 2: First Weekend Setup

A/N: For those wondering about this, yes I am deciding to bring this back albeit a little bit late (with the blessing of psav2005). And yes the Suite Life characters are involved. There will be a blitz of chapters here to start as I am doing a full PBB thing for this year. So I get to do Selection Sunday, games for the first weekend and then I do the recap of weekend one.

A/N 2: Nothing is mine, except Melissa Blanks.

A/N 3: Schedule for the first weekend of games went like this

Chapter 2 – First Weekend Setup

**Wisconsin – Thursday vs American in Milwaukee (Melissa, Adam and Zack Taylor's pick)**

**Syracuse – Thursday vs. Western Michigan in Buffalo (Ernie's school, Ernie and Bulk's pick)**

**Oregon vs. BYU – Thursday in Milwaukee (Oregon is Cassie and Carlos' school, BYU is Lindsey's school)**

**Florida – Thursday vs. Albany in Orlando (Kim's school, Kim, Bailey, Billy, Phil and Cody's pick)**

**Michigan State – Thursday vs. Delaware in Spokane (TJ, Andros, Ashley and Hayley's pick)**

**UConn – Thursday vs. St. Joseph's in Buffalo (Maya, Woody, Addison and Zack Martin's school/pick)**

**Michigan – Thursday vs. Wofford in Milwaukee (Tanya and Crystal's pick)**

**Oklahoma – Thursday vs North Dakota State in Spokane (Hayley's team growing up)**

**Villanova – Thursday vs. Milwaukee in Buffalo (Skull, London and Marcus' pick)**

**San Diego State – vs New Mexico State Thursday in Spokane (Cassidy and Devin's school, Cassidy and Devin's pick)**

**Arizona State – Thursday vs. Texas in Milwaukee (Stone's school)**

**Louisville – Thursday vs Manhattan in Orlando (Stone and Conner's pick)**

**Duke – Friday vs Mercer in Milwaukee (Conner's team growing up)**

**Nebraska – Friday in San Antonio vs Baylor (Melissa's school)**

**New Mexico vs. Stanford – Friday in St. Louis (New Mexico Bulk's school, Stanford Ethan, Justin, Kat, Billy and Hayley's school)**

**Arizona – Friday vs Weber State in San Diego (Eric and Wes' school, Carlos, Eric, Wes, Zhane, Lindsey and Karone's pick)**

**Kansas – vs Eastern Kentucky Friday in St. Louis (Bailey's team growing up, Aisha, Kat, Ethan and Tommy's pick)**

**Gonzaga – Friday in San Diego vs Oklahoma State (Crystal's school)**

**Wichita State – vs Cal Poly Friday in St. Louis (Trent, Kira, Chelsea, Jen, Anton and Elsa's pick)**

**Virginia – vs Coastal Carolina Friday in Raleigh (Trini and Cassie's pick)**

**UCLA – vs Tulsa Friday in San Diego (Jason and Rocky's pick)**

**Iowa State – Friday vs North Carolina Central in San Antonio (Justin's pick)**

TBC...


	3. 3: First Weekend Reactions

A/N: For those wondering about this, yes I am deciding to bring this back albeit a little bit late (with the blessing of psav2005). And yes the Suite Life characters are involved. There will be a blitz of chapters here to start as I am doing a full PBB thing for this year. So I get to do Selection Sunday, games for the first weekend and then I do the recap of weekend one.

A/N 2: Nothing is mine, except Melissa Blanks.

Chapter 3 – First Weekend Reactions

**Thursday, March 20**

**Late Morning**

**Reefside High School**

**Reefside, CA**

**"A slow start for Wisconsin but they're eventually too much for American, 75-35 the Badgers win it."**

It was appropriate that Melissa's pick Wisconsin had wrapped up their win right as she was getting ready to go do spring volleyball drills with her team.

With that, she fired off a couple of texts to Green and Yellow Records, to let her two compatriots for this tournament know of the good news.

**Green and Yellow Records, same time**

"Great start to the day, Wisconsin wins by 40," Zack Taylor said as he came up to Adam.

"Yeah, got the text from Melissa," Adam said. "Wisconsin plays like a bunch of robots, but damn they can ball."

"Yeah and next up is a big battle…with someone," Zack said.

**Two hours later**

**The Juice Bar**

**Angel Grove, CA**

**"Syracuse is too much for Western Michigan. The final in this one, Syracuse 77, Western Michigan 53."**

"So it's Dayton next, huh?" Ernie said as he texted Bulk with the result; Bulk had also picked Syracuse to win the whole thing.

**Anaheim, CA, same time**

**"Oregon pulls away in this one, as they defeat the BYU Cougars 87-68 and set up a second round matchup with the Badgers."**

"Tough end to the season, Lindsey," Cassie said.

"Yeah, BYU has had some issues winning tourney games since Jimmer left," Lindsey said. "I'm just glad I didn't pick them to win."

"We didn't pick Oregon to win either," Cassie said. "UVA all the way."

"Virginia?" Lindsey said. "Aren't you like the only one to pick them."

"Trini did too actually, and yeah, but it's better than picking a Pac-12 school like Carlos did," Cassie said.

"You went with a Pac-12 school?" Justin said. "C'mon, man!"

"I'm sorry but I just think Arizona's too good and there's no way I'm picking Florida with you know who around," Carlos said. "I won't be upset if Bear Down loses, but I think they're the best team this year."

"Yeah, I agree, I think they've been the best team from the get-go. They'd be unstoppable with Brandon Ashley in there," Lindsey said.

"I suppose that's understandable," Justin said. "But I'm sticking with my pick. Iowa State all the way, baby."

"Now you ARE the only one to pick them," Lindsey said. "You almost did it a few years ago with Villanova. Maybe you catch lightning in a bottle again."

"Well, Cassie, now that Wisconsin is upon us, it's time for some texts to the ones who picked Wisconsin," Carlos said.

"You know it," Cassie said. "I'll handle Melissa, you get the two at Green and Yellow Records."

**Green and Yellow Records**

**Los Angeles, CA, same time**

**"Florida got all it wanted from the Great Danes of Albany, but they fall just short. The final today, 67-55 Gators."**

"Damn, I was hoping for it," Tanya said. "It was fun for a while."

"Sorry guys, fun's over. Survive and advance, that's what it's about," Kim said. "Now we get to crush a bunch of Panthers."

"Not if they play like they did today they won't," Adam called as Kim went to attend to some business.

"To make matters worse now we're getting texts from the Ducks fans because we took Wisconsin," Zack Taylor said.

"Yeah, reminding me why Ducks fans in general are morons…aside from the two we know of course," Adam said. "Wisconsin's not gonna lose in Milwaukee and then it's on to Anaheim."

"Michigan all the way, baby," Tanya said. "It's Beilein time, boys. Remember that Michigan was the last team to beat you know who in the tournament."

"Ha, that was the best moment of the tournament aside from Dunk City's run," Adam said. "Stauskas hitting six threes and the way Kim was all the next week…priceless."

"I heard that!" Kim called from the next room.

**Some Time Later**

**AAZK Clothing Store**

**Inglewood, CA**

**"After a close game for a while, Michigan State eventually pulls away for the easy win over the Delaware Blue Hens, 93-78."**

"Like we said," Ashley said as she turned to Andros, "It's Izzo time."

"Yeah and next up is Harvard," Andros said. "Bailey and Cody will surely be for MSU in that game."

"Agree, hope the game is in the afternoon."

**That Night**

**Hayley's Cyberspace**

**Reefside, CA**

**"A great comeback win by the Connecticut Huskies; they rally late and then win it in overtime. The final in this one, UConn 89, St. Joseph's 81."**

The four UConn students who had come to Cyberspace to watch the game were going bonkers; the Huskies had trailed most of the game but had rallied and tied it late thanks to an Amidah Brimah three point play then won the game in overtime.

"Now THAT was a ballgame," Maya said. "Hope Villanova wins too so it's an all former Big East matchup."

"Yeah plus London and Marcus picked them," Woody said. "I'm all in, baby, I think we can do it."

"You damn right we can," Zack Martin said. "Beating Villanova will be extra sweet because London and Marcus picked them."

"Skull too I think, but it will be much more fun with London and Marcus involved," Maya said.

**The Johnson House**

**Reefside, CA, same time**

**"Michigan struggles for awhile, but eventually defeats Wofford 57-40."**

"One down and five to go, baby," Crystal said. "Just win, that's all that matters."

"Sorry babe but you picked the wrong Michigan school," TJ said. "March is Tom Izzo's month."

"We'll see, remember Michigan was a finalist last year," Crystal said.

"They won't be if they look like ass, like they did tonight," TJ said. "And remind me who won the Big 10 tournament final?"

Crystal shut up and TJ said, "That's what I thought."

With that, Crystal fired off a text to Tanya and went back to grading papers.

**The Cyberspace, same time**

**"History has been made, here in Spokane, the Bison have done it! Their first NCAA tournament win, as they defeat Oklahoma 80-75 in overtime!"**

Hayley sighed, she knew Oklahoma wasn't going to win it all but at least was hoping for a matchup against Cassidy and Devin's San Diego State team; Cassidy and Devin were in Spokane right now, but she had still been hoping for it.

"Oh well at least I still have MSU," Hayley said as she went back to work.

**Later that night**

**St. John's University**

**Jamaica, NY**

**"After struggling for a while, the Villanova Wildcats grab a 20 point win over the Milwaukee Panthers; the final tonight, 73-53."**

"Yay us," London Tipton said as she watched the game with Marcus. "The one tournament a year where we both can pick a former old Big East team."

"Yeah and in this case it's Villanova because no way were we picking Syracuse," Marcus said. "That game Saturday night is going to have a Big East feel to it."

"Yep, UConn and you know what that means," London said.

**Angel Grove Juice Bar**

**Angel Grove, CA**

**"Holmes goes for three and the win and misses, the rebound to Ridley. And the follow…IS GOOD AT THE BUZZER! They're going to look at it but it appears the shot will count and Texas has defeated Arizona State 87-85 at the buzzer!"**

As soon as the shot went in, Stone grimaced while Wes and Eric, who were also there, did a high five as Arizona's rivals from Tempe had gone down.

"I'm not going to lie, I'm not upset they lost either," Adam said. "No offense, Stone. Arizona State was flopping all game and I don't particularly care for floppers."

"Tough loss, no doubt about it," Stone said. "It was a great game but at least I didn't pick ASU to win it all."

Before Wes or Eric could say anything, Stone added, "I didn't pick U of A either. Louisville all the way."

"Didn't Conner pick them too?" Adam said. "You may be jinxed."

"Yeah that's not exactly something to be proud of, we'll see what happens," Stone said.

**Spokane, WA, later that night**

**"And so once again, the final, it was a scare but the Aztecs survive, 73-69 in overtime and will take on North Dakota State in the next round. For Cassidy Cornell, this is Devin Del Valle, for KVWN-TV San Diego, good night everybody."**

"Man, I wish we'd have gotten Oklahoma. Would have been fun to trade texts with Hayley," Cassidy said.

"Yeah but it is what it is," Devin said. "North Dakota State is next and they'll be tough."

**Long Beach, CA**

**"Louisville was pushed by Manhattan but the defending champions live to see another day. 71-64 your final score."**

"Man, talk about heart attack on day one," Conner said.

"See, that's why they're not going to make it and Wichita State will, baby," Chelsea said as she kissed Conner. "Just you wait and see."

"Not if Kentucky has anything to say about it," Conner said ominously.

**Reefside, CA the next morning**

**"Another team has its first NCAA tournament win! Mercer knocks off Duke 78-71!"**

Conner sighed as he'd been watching the game on his break period…like he'd said Sunday it wasn't a surprise to him that Duke lost. As he well knew, these were not the Duke teams of old and that was the biggest reason he didn't pick them to win.

"Christian Laettner and the rest of the teams that were dominant in the early 90s have to be frowning right now. It's a tough time being a Duke fan; hope we'll be back some day."

**Meanwhile…**

**"Baylor is moving on to the next round and keeps Nebraska winless in its NCAA tournament history, 74-60 the final today in San Antonio."**

Right as that happened, Melissa was called into Tommy's office for some reason. When she got to his office and shut the door, Tommy said, "I have some things I need your help with. Before we get started, I saw bits and pieces of that Baylor/Nebraska game; that refereeing was atrocious. You guys got jammed."

"Yeah it's not the only reason we lost as we couldn't hit the side of the basket much less the basket; the refereeing sucked though," Melissa said dejectedly. "Karl Hess, the dude who refereed that game, will not be welcome in Lincoln any time soon that is for sure. Now, what do you need help with?"

**Bulkmeier's, Angel Grove, CA**

**Later that day**

**"And it's Stanford moving on as they defeat the Lobos 58-53."**

As the Stanford four who had gathered at Bulkmeier's to watch the game celebrated, the owner came over and said, "Tough loss but we'll be back. Congrats and good luck in the next round."

"You guys had a really good season; no doubt New Mexico will be back," Billy said. "But now we have to worry about beating Kansas."

"But at least we didn't pick Stanford, did we now guys?" Ethan said.

"Right, at least we didn't. Florida's going to win it all," Billy said.

"Oh my God, you did not just say that!" Bulk said as he overheard the conversation. "Tell me you did not just say that!"

"I did and I mean it," Billy said. "I hate it too but I think they're the best team…unless it's Arizona. I hate it too but I have to go with what I think."

"Cuse all the way baby," Bulk said.

"Go Iowa State," Justin said.

"Kansas," Ethan and Kat said.

"Oh my God did you two just say Kansas?" Justin said.

"Yeah; but I didn't figure Stanford would win today," Ethan said.

"Me either," Kat said.

"It seems that we have a rare confluence of events; for one of the first times in history if not the first, for Ethan and Kat our school collides with our pick," Billy said.

"Then I hope our pick gets eliminated," Kat said. Ethan nodded in agreement.

**Viejas Arena, San Diego, CA**

**Later that day**

**"Final score, Arizona 68, Weber State 59 as the Wildcats now move on to the round of 32."**

"One down, five more to go," Wes said.

"Yeah and what's better about it is Sparky boy Stone was talking trash when Weber State got up 10-2 early," Eric said.

"You guys have a good team," Crystal said as she walked over to them, "just don't get too cocky about things."

"We aren't, and we know every game is a battle," Wes said. "If any group of fans isn't cocky it's Arizona because we've seen the Cats squander games early in the tourney many times."

**Hayley's Cyberspace**

**Reefside, later**

**"They had a battle but they find a way to win and advance; Kansas 80, Eastern Kentucky 69."**

"Man, that game was way too close for my comfort level," Bailey said. "I hope you didn't pick Kansas because the way this team is playing and without Joel Embiid, they could lose as soon as next game."

"Yeah I took your advice on Florida," Cody said. "I know some of the rest of the guys won't want to hear it but they're the best team this year. What is it now, 26 or 27 in a row?"

"27 actually, and yeah they have a good team. I just can't pick them to win ever because of you know who," Hayley said. "Bailey, you guys have a good team too and they can do things to hurt Stanford real bad."

"Yeah but it's a game to game thing with this team," Bailey said. "I can't remember the last time we played a good game…probably the OU game on Big Monday at home."

"I'm sticking with Kansas though. Better let Tommy know they won," Aisha said; she had the day off from work, so she was with the group watching the games. "I can't pick UCLA to beat Florida as I promised myself I would never do it but I have to pick someone who can beat them."

"I fear you may regret it," Bailey said ominously.

**Viejas Arena, San Diego, CA**

**Same Time**

**"Oklahoma State's comeback falls short as the Zags hold on and advance to play Arizona, 85-77 the final score."**

"Well, looks like we'll be meeting back here Sunday night," Wes said to Crystal as they looked at each other.

All Crystal did was the 'just bring it' sign, to which Eric just said, "Consider it brought."

"We'd better get out of here before the UCLA contingent takes over the arena," Wes said. "I don't want to be around when the contingent of Bruins fans show up."

Eric and Crystal nodded their agreement and all three left the building.

**The Cyberspace**

**Later that night**

**"Wichita State continues its undefeated season; they defeat Cal-Poly easily and will now meet the winner of Kentucky-K-State in the next game."**

"Remind me why all of you picked the Shockers again?" Hayley said.

"It's real simple," Elsa said as she pointed to Anton, Chelsea, Jen, Kira and Trent. "Call us team small school because all of us went to schools that don't get as much recognition. Much the same as Wichita State is getting. Win or lose, as solidarity and out of respect to the season they've had we are picking the Shockers."

"I see what you're saying, and it's a nice thing to do. It may not win the bracket but I like the idea," Hayley said. "I kind of hope they do win that bracket; the NCAA did them no favors."

"Beware of Kentucky," Kim said as she walked up to that group. "They had us beat last Sunday; that is no 8 seed. I hate those jerks but the Shockers will have their hands full."

"Yeah I agree too," Kim's manager Phil Savitt said as he walked up beside her. "Kentucky's arrogance has returned somewhat. I hope the Shockers can shut them down but I have my doubts."

**Later that night**

**Burbank, CA**

**"Virginia did not have an easy battle with Coastal Carolina but they finally dispatch of the Chanticleers. Virginia 70, Coastal Carolina 59 and they move on."**

"Remind me why you picked Virginia again?" Zack Taylor said.

"They aren't getting enough recognition that's why," Trini said. "ACC regular season AND tournament champs and somehow they get overlooked. Everybody including some in this group are picking Michigan State but they will be in for a rude awakening in the Garden…if they get past Harvard."

**Anaheim, CA, same time**

**"Despite the loss of Georges Niang, the Iowa State Cyclones move on and will face North Carolina. The final today, 93-75 the Cyclones win it."**

"I have to admit, that was a shrewd pick going with ISU even though your bracket got busted probably. You had the right idea," Lindsey said. "Niang being out, that's a bad blow."

"Yeah he's a big reason for their success," Justin said. "They're not a deep team but every one of their players they have buy into the system. I love Hoiberg too but I think my bracket just got busted. Too bad."

**Saturday, March 22, 2014**

**Hayley's Cyberspace**

**Reefside, CA**

**"It's no contest, the Gators win their 28th straight game as they dispatch of Pittsburgh, 61-45."**

All was quiet in the bar except for the ones who had picked Florida to win…including Kimberly. The ones who had come so desperately hoping for the Gators to lose had left long ago, disappointed.

"Am I alone in thinking it's scary that about five or six of us are picking Florida?" Kim said. "Wasn't too long ago I was the only person in the group that picked Florida most years."

"Yeah now even Billy's doing it," Phil said. "Besides, there's about six or seven people in the group picking Arizona too."

"Yeah they're getting mouthy. If we get to Dallas we'll shut them up," Kim said as she turned to Tommy. "Who'd you pick, handsome?"

"Kansas, believe it or not," Tommy said. "Because I can't pick UCLA to beat Florida till it happens, but I need to pick someone to beat them."

Bailey's head dropped like a rock…she knew what had been just said.

"They'll lose for sure now," Cody said, reading her face clear as day. "Tommy we love you, but you are the ultimate jinx."

"I still have faith they'll turn it around once they win tomorrow and get Embiid back," Tommy said. "My man Embiid is the ultimate difference maker. And yes, the Arizona fans are getting mouthy. They haven't been running their mouths this much, not since Lute Olson was coaching there."

As they were speaking, they noticed Stone and Conner filing in for the Louisville game.

**Approx. two hours later**

**"Louisville plays more like the defending champs this game and easily dispatches of Saint Louis; the final in this one, 66-51."**

"That's more the team I expected to see," Conner said. "Much improved from the first game."

"You know what this means if the Shockers win right?" Kim said.

"Yeah, I know, my girl and some of the others picked the Shockers," Conner said. "Like you said, they may not beat Kentucky tomorrow."

"That should be a good game; either way, Louisville will be waiting and is playing well," Stone said.

**Several hours later**

**Angel Grove Juice Bar**

**"For the second year in a row, the Michigan Wolverines are headed back to the Sweet 16 as they beat the Texas Longhorns 79-65."**

"Beilein ball baby," Tanya said as she high fived Crystal. "Moving on the sweet 16."

"I loved that too," Melissa said as she had come with the group to specifically see the Milwaukee games. "I HATE Texas along with most Nebraska fans; there were things that happened with them in our old conference that I'd rather not talk about. Great to see a Big 10 team put them away."

"Yeah but watch out, Carlos and Cassie are coming and they'll be here in a few minutes," Tanya said.

"Don't worry I've got Adam and Zack coming for that Wisconsin game. Go Big 10, and my pick, baby," Melissa said.

**Approx 6:10 Pacific Time**

**Spokane, WA**

**"Party on, San Diego, as your Aztecs are headed back to Southern California and the Sweet 16; once again the final, the Aztecs 63, and the Bison of North Dakota State 44," Cassidy said. "For Devin Del Valle, I'm Cassidy Cornell; good night from Spokane."**

"Man it's good to know we're in Spokane and not in the middle of the Pac-12 garbage that's flying around right now," Devin said.

"Yeah but if Arizona wins, which they will, we'll be right in the middle of it on Thursday," Cassidy said.

**Later that night**

**Bulkmeier's**

**Angel Grove**

**"Ennis puts the shot up for the win, OFF THE RIM! Dayton has won it! And they are advancing to the Sweet 16 as they beat Syracuse 55-53."**

As the final buzzer sounded, Ernie had a dejected look on his face.

"Tough deal," he said to Bulk who had also picked Syracuse (one of Ernie's assistants was running the Juice Bar that night in his place). "Dayton is a good team."

"I think Kansas' road just got a little bit easier," Bulk said.

"Yeah, I agree," Ernie said. "Tommy's picks always seem to be a jinx but he may at least see Kansas get to the final 8."

**The Juice Bar**

**"And Wisconsin survives and they are headed to Anaheim and the Sweet 16, 85-77 they win it over Oregon."**

Carlos and Cassie sat there shocked, the Ducks had played a great first half and had taken a sizeable lead, but just hadn't been able to hold it and thanks to their execution and crowd, the Badgers had come back and had advanced.

Meanwhile, Melissa, Adam and Zack high fived; the Badgers were headed to Southern California.

"Man, the Honda Center's gonna be hopping next Thursday and we're gonna be there," Melissa said.

"Yeah, too bad we'll have to be around Arizona fans too once they win," Zack said.

"You are so lucky that Wes and Eric did not hear you say that," Tanya said as she giggled.

"No worries. Wisconsin will take care of those loudmouths before they get to the Final Four," Adam said.

**A little while later**

**Inglewood, CA**

**"A great effort by Harvard but it is Michigan State moving on; 80-73, the Spartans win it and move to the Sweet 16."**

"Man, thank God for heart medicine," Andros said. "MSU just about gave me a heart attack and UNLV isn't even playing."

"I hear you," Ashley said. "But it's Izzo's time of year and they'll learn from this going to the Garden."

**Hayley's Cyberspace**

"Thank heavens Harvard lost; man, Sparty made it hard on themselves though," Cody said.

"You're telling me. I thought I was going to have a coronary when Harvard took the lead," TJ said, having to talk loudly at times because of the UConn four cheering loudly. "But they won and Harvard lost and that's what matters."

"That's right," Hayley said. "They'll be better for it next game."

**A little later**

**"This battle of the old Big East goes to UConn, as they beat Villanova 77-65 and advance back to the Sweet 16 after a three year absence."**

"U-C-O-N-N!" the Connecticut four shouted, hooting and hollering as they celebrated their team's return to the Sweet 16.

"And the best part is," Woody said, "that we'll be in the Garden Friday night."

"Yes, this team is peaking at the right time and Napier is playing a very high level," Zack said. "Now we just have to wait and see who we're going to play on Friday."

"Send any texts to London and Marcus yet?" Addison said. "They did pick Villanova you know."

"Already done," Zack said. "All they said was 'screw you.'"

The entire group got a great hearty laugh out of it as they headed out of Cyberspace.

**Sunday, March 29, 2014**

**Hayley's Cyberspace**

**Reefside, CA**

**"That shot…is NO GOOD, and Stanford has done it! They will meet Dayton in the Sweet 16 Thursday in Memphis as they defeat Kansas, 60-57!"**

The Stanford five who had come to see the game hooted and hollered like crazy, even Ethan and Kat who had picked the team that Stanford had just eliminated.

Meanwhile, Bailey barely batted an eye and walked up to the group.

"I'm getting ready to head to the airport to go back to school, but congrats on the win. Another tough loss for Kansas in the tournament," Bailey said.

"You were right but I feel for you, I really do," Justin said. "It has to stink out loud knowing your team is about to get caught with its pants down and there's nothing you can do."

"I'm sorry too," Aisha said as the veterinarian and the aspiring vet shared a hug. "I should have listened to you but I wanted someone who could beat Florida and since my Bruins won't do it…"

"And since…THIS guy was the one that picked Kansas, he gets to be the one to take Bailey, Zack and Cody to the airport!" Kim said pointing the finger at Tommy who shot her a death glare.

"Tommy you have to admit, your jinx is pretty real my man," Jason said. "And you heard her; get going. We'll meet up later in San Diego for the game."

Tommy shot them all a murderous look which said, 'I'm going to get you all back, some day.'

**A couple of hours later**

**"VanVleet puts up the shot for the win, OFF THE RIM! Wichita State is perfect no more, and Kentucky advances to the Sweet 16, 78-76!"**

The Shocker Six, as they were known for this tournament, fell silent; their brackets dashed and Wichita State's perfect season gone as well.

"I have to head to San Diego for the UCLA game, but don't hang your heads in shame, guys," Jason said. "That's a really good team that just got a horrible draw."

"Yeah, the committee has never been too bright but I'm not sure whose idea it was to have Kentucky as an 8, much less put them against the Shockers," Kim said. "Wichita State is a good team with a really good coach, just fell short today."

**4:30 Pacific Time**

**Anaheim, CA**

**"DeAndre Kane…all the way up…AND SCORES!"**

Justin flew off his couch and jumped up as his pick Iowa State had just taken a two point lead over North Carolina, 85-83; and then when the clock ran out on North Carolina several minutes later, the celebration could begin.

"Man, I'm telling you, you had the right idea. Iowa State just caught a bad break with Niang," Lindsey said. "They showed heart and character today."

"Yes and now it's on to the Garden and the UConn four," Justin said, referring to the four who were as he was speaking on a plane heading back to Connecticut to resume school.

**Viejas Arena**

**San Diego, California**

**"And Steve Alford's UCLA Bruins are headed back to the Sweet 16 as they dispatch of upstart Stephen F. Austin 77-60."**

"Finally, the game we've all been waiting for," Jason said. "It's going to happen this time."

"Don't start, Jase, don't get my hopes up," Tommy said. "You know how it goes."

"Not everything lasts forever, bro," Jason said. "We've got them this time, trust me."

"Against a team that's won 28 in a row, yeah I call BS on that," Aisha said. "I'm with Tommy; I'm not picking us to beat Florida till it actually happens."

"It's like that ugly three headed snake once told us, Sha," Rocky said, referring to the now deceased (thanks to them) Master Vile. "Things happen when you least expect it. We have a better chance than you think; don't dismiss it."

"I guess it would be just like UCLA to finally get over on Florida when I don't expect it to happen," Tommy said. "I'm still not getting my hopes up though."

**Zack and Trini's home**

**Burbank, CA**

**"It will be Virginia and Michigan State in the sweet 16 as the Cavaliers dispose of Memphis 78-60."**

"Yes and now bring on the overhyped Michigan State team," Trini said as she texted Cassie. "Didn't they almost lose to Harvard anyways?"

"Yeah they did but you know they'll be ready the next time out," Zack Taylor said.

"Yeah but so will Virginia," Trini said as she fired off a text to Cassie.

**Viejas Arena, San Diego, CA**

**"The second overall seed, Arizona, easily advances; the final score 84-61 over Gonzaga."**

"That's a whale of a team you guys have there; you guys overwhelmed us," Crystal said.

"Best defensive team the school's probably ever had," Wes said. "Zags will be back next year but as you said this year we had too many weapons."

"Yeah and now it's on to San Diego State," Eric said, "the game that Cassidy and Devin have been waiting on for months."

"Yeah and we'll crush their little hopes again like we did in San Diego in December," Wes said. "Need to text the others who picked us."

"I know Lindsey will be at the Honda Center, I wonder if Zhane and Karone will show up too," Eric said.

One thing was for sure, everything was still up for grabs going into the Sweet 16….

TBC…


	4. 4: Second Weekend Reactions

A/N: For those wondering about this, yes I am deciding to bring this back albeit a little bit late (with the blessing of psav2005). And yes the Suite Life characters are involved. This is weekend two.

A/N 2: Nothing is mine, except Melissa Blanks.

Chapter 4 – Second Weekend Reactions

**Thursday, March 27**

**Honda Center**

**Anaheim, CA**

On this night, the Honda Center was hopping with PBB action. Even in the first game, three people had quite a bit at stake as their championship pick, Wisconsin, was taking on Baylor who had just swept both major Nebraska schools on its way to Anaheim. Arizona would meet San Diego State later.

"You know rooting for Wisconsin to win is worthless, don't you?" Eric said with a big grin on his face as he tried to do the old intimidation act on Melissa, who was the newcomer on the block. "No one is stopping Arizona on the way to Dallas."

"Don't listen to them, girl," Zack Taylor said. "Those two are mouthy but they won't be this mouthy Saturday after Wisconsin wins tonight and then beats them."

"Or unless San Diego State beats them also," Adam said with a smirk.

"Yeah right," Wes said, "remember your picks have always fallen flat. Nothing is stopping us, just accept it."

Lindsey who was also in attendance as per usual when the tournament came to Anaheim, just shook her head.

"I picked Arizona to win the whole thing, but I'm sorry about their antics," she told Melissa. "Like I said, don't listen to them."

"It's OK, I've been told a lot worse on student road trips when I was in college," Melissa said. "Some of the fans in the old Big 12 were truly vile. This is NOTHING compared to that although the U of A fans I've seen have been pretty mouthy."

"I picked them to win, but those two are gonna get a whole lot of shit from us if they lose," Zhane said, and Karone nodded. "That's all we've been hearing from them since the start of the season."

**Two hours later**

**"For the first time since 2005 and for only the second time in Bo Ryan's tenure, the Badgers advance to the Elite 8! Wisconsin 69, Baylor 52!"**

"No contest, baby," Adam said, feeling good about his pick for the first time in many a year. "They can do this thing."

"Still gotta get by us, baby," Wes said. "Once we knock off SDSU again, then we're coming for Wisconsin and it will be an easy win."

"They think San Diego State will be easy, huh?" Melissa said. "I'd like to see them tell that to Cassidy and Devin."

"Oh believe me, they've said that many times to them this week," Adam said. "It's pretty funny actually. It'd be kind of funny to see them lose that game."

**Hayley's Cyberspace**

**Reefside**

**"One Cinderella moves on and one goes home...and it's Dayton that will move on to the Elite 8. The final score in this one, Dayton wins it over Stanford 83-73."**

"Tough end to this one, but I'm proud of what Stanford accomplished this year," Hayley said as she got up to go back behind the counter. She, Ethan, Jen, Kat and Billy had decided to come watch the games at the Cyberspace while Justin was with Lindsey at the Pond in Anaheim for the other games.

"Yeah, it was a good run though," Billy said. "We made the Sweet 16 in a year where I didn't think we'd do it."

"Yeah, Coach Dawkins did a good job this year," Kat said. "I didn't even expect them to beat New Mexico, much less Kansas."

There was a sudden commotion and Billy said, "Oh no. Here comes trouble."

What he was referring to was the four UCLA fans who had just entered, ready for what they hoped would be the end of their misery against Florida although Tommy and Aisha were a bit more subdued.

"It ends TONIGHT, baby!" Rocky said. "Florida is FINALLY going down!"

"That's right, baby," Jason said. "It's going to happen at some point and it may as well be tonight."

"And this is the point where we leave the premises," Kat said as three of the four Stanford fans in attendance (Justin was in Anaheim with Lindsey) quickly exited the building with Hayley staying behind to continue to run the Cyberspace. It wasn't long after that when Kim entered the Cyberspace with her manager Phil right behind her and gave Jason and Rocky a look that could kill.

**Two hours later**

**Honda Center**

**Anaheim**

**"San Diego State puts up a gallant fight, but in the end Arizona survives, 70-64 and will play Wisconsin for a berth in the Final Four."**

Cassidy and Devin could only sit in shock as the Aztecs' dreams of an upset win, which were very real until very late in the game, went up in smoke.

"Good effort, little ones, but no one can stop Nick Johnson this year," Eric said.

As Cassidy and Devin trudged off to do their live reports for Channel 4 in San Diego, Eric and Wes continued to party on as the others in attendance looked at them in amusement.

"They better HOPE the win the whole thing," Melissa said. "I was told the UCLA four were the most obnoxious of the group."

"Normally they are, but Tommy and Aisha aren't as crazy about their chances as they normally are, and I'm a USC fan," Adam said. "Arizona has taken their spot as the most obnoxious of the group. Won't matter when Wisconsin beats them Saturday."

"Wisconsin, seriously? They're a one player team!" Wes said, scoffing as he did so. "We are going to make an example of them!"

"So bad," Carlos said as he shook his head. "I'm almost regretting picking UA now even though they have the goods to win this thing."

**Hayley's Cyberspace**

**Reefside**

**"After being played even for 30 minutes, the Gators pull away in the final 10 minutes and advance to the Elite Eight! Your final tonight, Florida 79, UCLA 68."**

As Kim, clad in Gator orange and blue, smiled in celebration, Jason punched his fist in frustration.

"How could this happen AGAIN? Unbelievable," Jason said. "We had them BEAT!"

"This is why I don't pick us to beat Florida, Jase," Tommy said in exasperation. "Every time we get close we just can't get over that hump. She's been trying to get me all jacked up this week and I said many times I'm not buying it until we beat them."

"I guess as much as I hate to say it, I feel like old radiator face when it comes to Florida and UCLA," Rocky said. "We always give ourselves a chance but we can't seem to beat them."

"Face it boys, 2006, 2007, 2011 and 2014," Kim said as she and Phil left the building, Tommy trudging out in dejection behind them.

"It's going to turn some day and we're going to give you the business when it does," Jason called.

**New Haven, CT**

"Man, I can only imagine what's going on back in California after that game," Bailey said.

"Probably more ownage," Cody said. "I haven't seen a Florida/UCLA game with those guys so obviously we wouldn't know."

"Man, Florida had a fight on their hands till the last 10 minutes though," Bailey said.

"Yeah but it's all about survive and advance," Cody said. "One more win and they'll be off to the final 4 where they will be the favorite to win it all."

**Friday, March 28**

**Green and Yellow Records**

**Los Angeles**

**"And Michigan survives a late Tennessee rally and advances back to the Elite Eight for the second straight year, 73-71 over Tennessee."**

"As much as I hate to say it, Michigan got lucky," Tanya said. "That was not an offensive foul."

"Yeah, the refs were controversial for both sides in that one," Adam said. "Michigan can't play like that in the next round."

"I hear you," Tanya said as she texted Crystal, making plans for Sunday's regional final.

**Madison Square Garden**

**Manhattan, NY**

**"And UConn's run continues...they defeat Iowa State 81-76 and advance to the Elite Eight."**

The crowd at the Garden, which was predominantly UConn fans, began the celebration, and in particular four people were celebrating like crazy.

"Three down and three to go baby!" Maya said. "Tough break for Iowa State without their big guy Niang though."

"Yeah but on we go," Zack Martin said.

"Yeah and bring on whoever wins the next game," Woody said. "Be it Michigan State or Virginia it doesn't matter."

"I'd kind of like to see Virginia win that game," Zack said. "Simply so I can play the cookie dough eating weenies rant by Colin Cowherd before Sunday."

"Oh that is hilarious," Maya said. "Even though that rant is for football it's still funny."

**Anaheim, CA**

"Tough end for the Cyclones," Justin said.

"Yeah, but you had the right idea," Lindsey said. "They may have advanced past this game with Niang in the lineup."

"Oh I know they would have," Justin said. "I'd sort of like to see Virginia win that other game, Michigan State is way overhyped."

**Hayley's Cyberspace**

**Reefside**

On this Friday night, the Cyberspace was rocking as those who had come, had come to see two huge late games.

This included what some felt would be the game of the tournament; it was the battle of the Kentucky Commonwealth, between Kentucky and Louisville. None of the group had picked UK, in fact most were rooting for anyone except Kentucky but for two in particlar, Conner and Lt. Stone, they had their pick on the line.

**Two hours later**

**"And after being down 18-5, Kentucky rallies and pulls another shocker as they take down their rival! The final, Kentucky 74, Louisville 69!"**

Conne rand Lt. Stone just sat there shocked; Louisville had a great start, but it had all fallen apart as the game went along.

"I can't even believe it," Stone said.

"Tough break," Hayley said. "I thought Louisville had it wrapped up about five minutes in."

"Yeah, I was looking forward to trading jabs with Crystal and Tanya," Conner said. "That game will come down to the wire with Kentucky and Michigan."

**A short time later**

**Burbank, CA**

**"Virginia throws it up from three quarter court...NO GOOD! And the Spartans advance to the Elite 8 by barely advancing past the Cavaliers 61-59."**

"Man the Spartans got so lucky," Trini said to Cassie who had come to Burbank to watch the game with her. "That was a clear push-off with a minute left and they didn't call it!"

"Yeah that sucked," Cassie said.

**Hayley's Cyberspace**

**Reefside**

"Man they barely escaped," TJ said.

"Yeah that was really close," Crystal said. "Now who picked the wrong Michigan school?"

"Yeah we'll see, but that was not an inspiring performance," TJ said. "Now they're going to have to deal with a hot UConn squad."

"Yeah I wasn't inspired by them watching that either," Hayley said. "I'm getting texts from the UConn four and they are really excited for Sunday."

"I can imagine, they were a 7 seed and now they're a game away from another Final Four," Andros said. "And it's in the Garden."

**Saturday, March 29**

**Hayley's Cyberspace**

**Reefside**

Usually for a regional final, the place would be packed, but today only Kimberly, Tommy and Hayley were there; Hayley working and Tommy and Kim watching the Florida game. Most of the others were at the Honda Center for the second matchup.

"I'm surprised," Kim said to Tommy. "Usually we'd have more people here."

"Well the second game is the better game and it's at Anaheim so naturally most of us would be there," Tommy said. "I'd think your Gators should roll."

"Yeah, should, but never take anyone lightly," Kim said. "Dayton's beaten some good teams to get here, so they won't be afraid of us."

**Two hours later**

**"For the first time since 2007, the Gators are on their way to the Final Four as Dayton's Cinderella run ends. Florida wins it 62-52; they are going on to North Texas."**

Tommy nodded; no doubt he was hoping Florida would lose but knew it wouldn't happen.

"Too many weapons, that simple," Tommy said.

"Yeah, this is by far the best Gator team since 2007 when we last won it," Kim said. "Team is pretty strong in all aspects and we play defense."

"Thoughts on the second game?" Tommy said.

"Arizona is the favorite but I'd love to see them shut up for once," Kim said. "That's all I've been hearing is Arizona this and Arizona that."

"Yeah I'm no Florida fan but at least you guys have proven it," Tommy said. "Arizona has been largely irrelevant since they won it all in 1997."

**Honda Center**

The Honda Center, formerly known as the Arrowhead Pond, had seen its fair share of great moments; the 1999 Royal Rumble when Vince McMahon eliminated Stone Cold Steve Austin, tw WrestleManias, two Stanley Cup Finals visits including a Cup in 2007.

But this night was a special atmosphere; a very loud, vocal Arizona fanbase, and the Wisconsin contingent that had come in was pretty loud as well.

The large group that had come tried to stand out from all the red that was in the building sat at about center court wearing a various amount of colors.

"Some atmosphere, isn't it?" Lindsey said. "Have to admit, though I picked Arizona I would not be totally upset to see them lose."

"Yeah I'm a Duck so I have no love for Bear Down," Carlos said.

"Agree, the Arizona fans that come into AAZK always seem to be running their mouths," Karone said. "Not all of them are like that I'm sure but they're some of the loudest."

"Well you know I'm rooting for Wisconsin; Big 10 and all plus they were my pick," Melissa said. "The Arizona fans do bother me a bit, not so much the UCLA and USC fans. I was at the Rose Bowl stadium when Nebraska played them in football and they were great."

"Yeah most of them aren't so bad but they're a conference rival so I don't like em; same goes for Arizona," Zack Taylor said. "Plus like you I picked Wisconsin so I hope they get it done."

**Two hours later**

**"Johnson shoots...AND IT WON'T COUNT! He did not get it off! And Wisconsin is going to the Final Four! In overtime, the Badgers prevail 64-63!"**

Wes and Eric sat there in a state of shock, their dreams of winning their first national title since 1997 shattered.

"Damn, that FOUL called on Nick Johnson was AWFUL!" Eric said as they and the other hordes of Arizona fans they were sitting in just stared in a state of agony. "We got JAMMED!"

"Damn straight we did. The refereeing has been awful this entire tournament and cost us a freaking national championship!" Wes said. "We'd have had Florida beat and we'd have shut up Kim for good."

On the other side of the floor, there was a mixed reaction. On the one hand Melissa, Adam and Zack Taylor were celebrating.

"Finally I get a pick that goes deep!" Adam said. "Two wins away potentially!"

"And I've got a potential national champ in my first time in this thing," Melissa said. "This is so exciting."

"And Arizona gets beat finally," Zack said. "Now they can shut up along with the rest of the Pac-12 fans."

"USC, USC, USC," Zack and Adam said as the rest of the group laughed at their silliness.

"I have to admit, even though I kind of wanted them to lose, that was a bad call," Karone said.

"Yeah the refs have been awful all tournament long. It's really put a damper on what's been a great tournament," Melissa said. "Baylor outshot Nebraska 48-16 from the line when they played; college basketball and the NBA need an overhaul in referees."

"I can agree on that," Lindsey said. "I sort of wanted Arizona to lose as well even though I picked them, but that was an awful call."

**Sunday, March 30**

**Madison Square Garden**

**Manhattan, NY**

"Just think guys, 20 more minutes and it's another Final Four," Zack Martin said. "The best part is no one thought we could do it but us."

"They weren't paying attention when we beat Florida in December," Maya said. "And no, the best part is we're going to do it against overhyped Michigan State. I'm so sick of hearing about that team it's unreal. They haven't seen Shabazz Napier yet."

"Speaking of Florida," Woody said. "Do we go after you know who after we win this game?"

"Absolutely," Zack Martin said. "We don't wait for her...we take it TO her. We remind her of who was the last team to beat them."

"U-C-O-N-N! UConn, UConn, UConn!" the four Husky fans shouted in unison.

**Two hours later**

**"And for the fifth time, the UConn Huskies are on their way to the Final Four! The final score, 60-54, and the Huskies will meet Florida in North Texas!"**

As well as the rest of the majority UConn crowd at Madison Square Garden, Maya, Zack, Addison and Woody were jumping up and down screaming.

"Final Four baby!" Maya said. "Bring on the Gators!"

"What are we waiting for?" Woody said. "Let's go get her!"

"Right," Zack said. Immediately the exchange began.

A short time later they all said to each other as they filed out of the Garden and prepared to head back to Connecticut, "And the response was?"

Maya spoke for them all when she said, "Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it."

**Reefside**

TJ and Hayley just sat there in a state of shock; Michigan State, one of the heaviest favorites to win the NCAA title, was out of the tournament.

"I can't even believe it," TJ said. "How could the Spartans let things slip away?"

"They had it won, I agree. Up nine in the second half and they gagged," Hayley said. "Nothing more you can say about that."

"Yeah and now the UConn fans are all excited," Kim said.

"Oh you guys do play them next, yeah," Hayley said. "And they said?"

"We're coming for you, we beat you last time, yada yada yada," Kim said rolling her eyes.

"And your response was?" Tommy said.

"Be careful what you ask for because you just might get it."

At that point, Crystal and Tanya walked in, ready for the last regional final which involved their pick, Michigan, against Kentucky.

"So who picked the wrong Michigan school again?" Crystal teased TJ.

"Better hope Michigan doesn't lose to Kentucky," TJ warned.

**Inglewood, CA**

Andros and Ashley, too, were in a state of shock as they watched the events unfold from their home.

"Man, they just made too many mistakes," Ashley said.

"Yeah, that isn't like an Izzo coached team at all," Andros said.

"Does UConn have any chance at all against Florida?" Ashley said.

"Probably not but I sure as hell hope they do it," Andros said. "I'm sure the texts are already flying."

**Two hours later**

**Hayley's Cyberspace**

**"Aaron Harrison puts up the three for the LEAD, GOOD! He hit it with a man in his face! Kentucky leads 75-72 with two seconds to play!"**

**Then shortly after that...**

**"Stauskas with a last heave, NO GOOD! And Kentucky's quest for their ninth title continues! For the 16th time the Wildcats are headed back to the Final Four as they beat Michigan 75-72!"**

Tanya and Crystal sat there in shock, their bracket winning dreams dashed by a single shot.

"No reason to be upset there," Hayley said. "That was a great game; too bad someone had to lose."

"Yeah and to add to that, it was great defense but Harrison just made the shot," Tommy said. "That was a great game, just wish UCLA was involved in more of those."

"So it's Kentucky and Wisconsin, huh?" Melissa said. "Talented team, but I hope Wisconsin can pull it out."

"So do I, obviously, as I hate Kentucky," Phil said, disgust marring his face. Like I've said, nothing good ever comes out of Kentucky basketball winning. Might as well hand the title to Florida."

Everyone in the room groaned at Phil saying that, but it was a statement that could very well wind up being true.

TBC...


	5. 5: Final Four and WrestleMania reactions

A/N: For those wondering about this, yes I am deciding to bring this back albeit a little bit late (with the blessing of psav2005). And yes the Suite Life characters are involved. This is weekend three and yes, I'm throwing in reactions from WrestleMania 30.

A/N 2: Nothing is mine, except Melissa Blanks.

Chapter 5 - Final Four and WrestleMania Reactions

**Saturday, April 5**

**The Cyberspace**

**Reefside, about 30 minutes before tipoff**

Like most years, the Cyberspace was rocking for both national semifinal matchups and this year was no different.

Unlike most national semifinals watched at this haunt about 90 percent of the viewing audience for this game was rooting for a particular team; UConn. That was, except for Billy who had picked Florida to win it. Phil and Kim, the other two who had picked the Gators had gone to Texas to watch both national semifinals in person. There were others too who needed a Florida win, who had picked them to go to the championship game but lose who needed them to win as well.

This game also had a lot on the line for a lot of people; going into the night, there were still six people who could win the competition. As of right now Adam, Melissa, Maya, Bailey, Woody and Billy still had a shot. Wins by Wisconsin and Florida would leave it between Kim, first timer Melissa, Billy and Adam for Monday, while wins from Florida and Kentucky would leave it to a tiebreaker between Kim and Bailey depending on the final score of the championship game.

Meanwhile, wins by UConn and Wisconsin would leave it between Melissa, Adam, Maya and Woody (who had actually picked UConn and Wisconsin for the championship) and wins by UConn and Kentucky would all but lock up the tournament for Maya.

The people who were cheering loudest against Florida, obviously, were the UCLA four; they had nothing on the line as the teams they had picked to win were eliminated and they were beyond sick of Kim's celebrations.

**"Man I wish we could be in North Texas for this game,"** Zack Martin said over Skype; the bar had been closed for the Final Four for this group and Tommy had set up a Skype chat for the whole group both today and tomorrow for WrestleMania. **"Florida goes down today!"**

"Man I hope you're right," Rocky said. "Thank God Kim is in North Texas or I'd be sick of her taunting five minutes into the game."

**"Well they haven't seen Shabazz yet,"** Maya said. **"It's over for Florida today."**

**Two hours later**

**Cowboys Stadium**

**Arlington, Texas**

**"The Cinderella run for the UConn Huskies continues; the No. 1 seed has been defeated! The final score, UConn 63, Florida 53!"**

Kim and Phil just sat there stunned, unable to believe what they were seeing. The Gators had raced out of the gate quickly and had taken a 16-4 lead with a snap of their fingers.

But as quickly as that lead came, it went and Florida never got the lead back and UConn had controlled the game really for the last 30 minutes or so.

"Just can't believe it's over," Kim said. "Absolutely shocking."

"What are you going to do about the flood of texts that are sure to come in?" Phil said.

"I'm going to let them have their fun," Kim said. "We own UCLA and every Pac-12 school so I'm going to let them have their fun."

**Reefside**

Indeed, the majority of the Cyberspace as well as the UConn four back in Storrs were going crazy.

**"We did it, we did it we did it!" **Maya screamed as she and Zack Martin hugged over the Skype app in Storrs.** "I can't believe it!"**

"You guys took on the beast and slayed him," Hayley said. "I'm proud of you guys; it's about time someone shut those guys up."

**"Have you guys started with the texts yet?" **Addison said.

"Some of us have, but she doesn't really care; she knows she owns most of the Pac-12 schools and we know it too so we can't say much," Tommy said. "Doesn't mean I can't give her a little smirk though when we meet here again tomorrow for WrestleMania."

"I've got mixed feelings," Billy said. "I am kind of glad Florida lost but that eliminates me from the competition."

**"Yeah it's down to me, Adam Woody and Melissa believe it or not although Woody could drop out if Wisconsin loses," **Maya said. **"I can't believe I'm saying this but Go Kentucky."**

"Not so fast my friend," Melissa said as she channeled her inner Lee Corso. "On Wisconsin baby plus I hate Calipari."

"Man who doesn't hate that piece of slime?" Adam said. "Go Badgers!"

**2 hours later**

**"Wisconsin holding a two point lead, Harrison holding the ball with eight to go, he puts up a shot from 25 feet GOOD! Another clutch shot by Aaron Harrison and the Wildcats lead 74-73!"**

In Storrs and in Reefside, most of the group was cheering for the Badgers so the majority groaned when Harrison hit the shot.

**"Under five seconds to go, here comes Jackson for Wisconsin, he puts a shot up off the glass, NO GOOD! And the Wildcats continue on their miracle run and will play on Monday night. They win it 74-73!"**

Everyone, both in Storrs and in Reefside, sat there stunned.

**"I know I just probably won the competition but that's a sucky way to lose,"** Maya said. **"I can't believe Kentucky got away again."**

"Tell me about it, they've been horribly lucky all tournament, barely got by the Shockers by two," Chelsea said.

"Same here," Stone said. "Louisville had them beat and let the game slip."

"Yeah and same here," Tanya said. "I still can't believe they hit that shot to beat Michigan."

"Besides, they play in the SEC and I'm about sick of hearing about how great they are," Rocky said. "It's all anyone at ESPN ever talks about."

"Yep, I hate to agree with a UCLA fan but they would do well to remember that UCLA and USC combined have more national championships than their ENTIRE conference," Trini said. "I hope you guys put the wood to Kentucky Monday, I hate Calipari as well."

**"I wonder who finishes second now,"** Zack Martin said. **"Maya's got first place just about wrapped up. So are we all going to be here for WrestleMania tomorrow?"**

"You know it, and the start of Daniel Bryan's championship reign," Kira said. "I cannot wait."

**The next night**

**The Cyberspace**

**Reefside**

Once again, the Cyberspace was packed, but not for an NCAA tournament game. This time, it was for the greatest sports entertainment spectacle of the year, WrestleMania 30 in New Orleans. It was also once again closed to the public as Tommy had set up a group Skype call with London and Marcus at St. John's, Cody and Bailey in New Haven and the UConn four.

The show had started off great and continued great and had even seen some shocking moments; it had started with Hulk Hogan, Stone Cold Steve Austin and PBB favorite The Rock giving a 20 minute promo. It had seen Daniel Bryan, another PBB popular, defeat Triple H to make the main event against Batista and Randy Orton.

It had also seen the legendary Undertaker's WrestleMania streak shockingly end at the hands of Brock Lesnar, which had sent shockwaves through the audience.

Now it was the main event and every one of the near 50 was on their feet, hoping it was Daniel Bryan's night.

**"Bryan with the knee to Batista and here's the Yes Lock...AND BATISTA TAPS OUT! DANIEL BRYAN IS YOUR NEW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!"**

As soon as the bell rang the celebrations began...not just in New Orleans but all over the world and certainly in California and on the east coast, too.

**"That is how you close out WrestleMania,"** Cody said. **"Daniel Bryan, NEW champion!"**

"And he deserves it too," Tommy said. "Unlike some I'm a fan of Triple H both heel and face but Bryan worked his ass off. He is great and a very worthy champion."

**"That was a great WrestleMania, even though I'm sad the streak ended,"** Bailey said. **"Something is definitely off about that one."**

"My hunch tells me Undertaker just can't do it anymore," Kim said. "He barely made it through the match last year with Punk."

"Paul Heyman's promo tomorrow night will be epic. Too bad the championship game will be on," Jason said.

**The next night**

**The Cyberspace**

Unlike the last two days, there was no Skype chat as the UConn four had gone off to watch the game from Gampel Pavilion where a party was to be held and Cody, Bailey, London and Marcus had the assignment of keeping up with Raw.

"Man I know a lot is not on the line here, but I want Kentucky to lose so bad," Tanya said.

"UConn beat us so for once I'm with you," Kim said. "I HATE Calipari and Kentucky basketball both, and I think Bailey wants UConn to win this game even more than she wanted Kansas to win two years ago."

"That's impossible!" Jason said. "More than your own team?"

"I talked to her earlier today," Kim said. "She has a chip on her shoulder real bad about Kentucky...she couldn't stand them when she went to the Final Four two years ago. Their fans are pretty nasty so I have no love for the Cats either even though I am SEC."

"I grew up in Cincinnati so you know my feelings towards those banjo playing hicks," Phil said. "Go UCONN."

**Two hours later**

**"One of the greatest Cinderella stories ever is complete! The UConn Huskies have won the 2014 NCAA Men's Division I basketball championship, 60-54 over Kentucky! It is their fourth national championship."**

When the final horn sounded, the room erupted into celebration once again.

"Man can you imagine how those kids must be feeling," Rocky said. "They've gotta be on top of the freaking world. Who would have ever thought."

"And they were the only ones that truly believed that team could do it. What a freaking team," Jason said.

"Kevin Ollie did a masterful job and he truly was the coach of this tournament," Kim said. "I thought the Gators had them up 16-4 but he was absolutely amazing in making adjustments. Hard to believe they almost lost to St. Joseph's in the first game."

"Text from Cody and Bailey," Tommy said. "Raw just ended apparently. There was supposed to be a title match between Bryan and Triple H. Batista and Orton beat down Bryan before the match but when the bell sounded and the "match" started the Shield came out and eventually unloaded on the Authority."

"Batista, Orton and Triple H together; does anyone smell a pattern developing here?" Hayley said.

"All they'd need is Ric Flair," Kim said, right as her smartwatch chimed.

**"WE DID IT, WE DID IT, NATIONAL CHAMPS BABY!" **Zack Martin said before Kim could even get a word out.

"You kids must be on top of the world," Kim said. "I wasn't here Saturday because I was in Dallas for the game with some of my college friends; congratulations you guys earned it."

**"We did earn it and I am so proud of this team for what they did,"** Maya said. **"Kevin Ollie is the freaking man."**

"We were all pulling for UConn even though you basically have the competition locked up," Jason said. "None of us like Calipari or Kentucky and I think you just made Phil's day."

**"Yeah, we know, any time Kentucky loses it's a great day for Phil," **Addison said. **"Anyone know what happened at Raw?"**

"Cody and Bailey just texted Tommy," Jason said. "Match between H and Bryan for the title. Orton and Batista came down and beat Bryan down before the match and then after the match started the Shield beat the crap out of the Authority. Triple H apparently told the Shield and Bryan it's a battle they can't win."

**"Hm, Batista, Orton and Triple H. Who's gonna be the new Flair?"** Maya joked.

The group continued to laugh and talk as they all headed out of Cyberspace.

TBC...


	6. 6: Final Results

A/N: For those wondering about this, yes I am deciding to bring this back albeit a little bit late (with the blessing of psav2005). And yes the Suite Life characters are involved. These are the final results.

A/N 2: Nothing is mine, except Melissa Blanks.

Chapter 6 – Final Results**  
**

**Friday, April 18, 2014**

**Reefside, CA and the Northeastern United States**

Two weeks after the conclusion of the NCAA tournament, after one of the most thrilling NCAA tournaments in history, the group of near 50 had yet another group Skype chat, this time to go over the final results of the tournament.

It was also one of the closest Angel Grove/Reefside Madness results in history, as there were not just three winners but four this time.

"All right, everyone your attention please!" Tommy shouted, quieting the commotion in the Cyberspace. There was a little bit of running around going on tonight; some were watching baseball while others were watching Smackdown on SyFy.

"As you all know," Jason said, "we had one of the most thrilling NCAA tournaments in history and with the unexpected champion in UConn, comes unexpected results. This year, we have three winners instead of four."

"That's right, starting it off we have a tie for third, which means there will be TWO of us who will be entered into the trip to win tickets to WrestleMania 31 in Santa Clara," Jason said. "And those two winners are...Zack Martin and Melissa."

The group applauded, both for Zack Martin's school winning the championship and for him winning a prize, but for Melissa taking a tie for third in her first foray into the contest.

"I've always wanted to go see a WrestleMania, ever since I watched Stone Cold and The Rock on TV growing up in Omaha," Melissa said. "This is so exciting to at least have a chance to go to a WrestleMania."

"Same here," Zack Martin said. "We tried to get tickets for 29 in New Jersey but couldn't quite make it happen. To at least have a chance to go see a Mania is so great it's unreal."

"Moving on now," Tommy said, "The second place winner, the highest he has ever finished in this contest and someone who could have won first prize had Wisconsin won in the semfinals...Adam."

Everyone applauded as Adam had awful luck with his picks over the years but had struck gold this time with Wisconsin who had very nearly made it to the finals.

"Nicely done," Kim said. "Have you thought about where you'd like to go for spring training?"

"I think the choice is easy," Adam said. "Angels, Tempe, Arizona."

"I knew you'd say that and I was hoping you'd say that," Kim said, "because my sorority sister that works for the Cactus League...one of the teams she works most prominently with is the Angels. That is easy enough to pull off. Stay here for a moment before we leave and I will get you her contact information."

"And the first prize which is tickets to the 2014 preseason college basketball tournament of your choice," Jason said, "I think this one is obvious, but hearty congratulations to our winner this year and her alma mater for claiming the championship, Maya."

Everyone burst into applause not just for the UConn championship but for arguably the leader of the UConn four, the one who believed all along that UConn would triumph.

"Maya, have you given thought about which tournament you would like to go to by chance?" Phil said.

"Yes, in fact I have looked at some of the preseason tournaments," Maya said. "And, well, UConn will be there, so I've got to say give me the Puerto Rico tip off!"

"Damn good choice," Bulk said. "New Mexico's playing in that too, wish I could go to that."

"Maya you've had a hell of a two years, and this has to be one of your finest moments aside from your debut as a Ranger," Jason said. Congrats to your Huskies, they definitely earned it."

**End**


End file.
